


The Ledger

by Wikketkrikket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Exclusively, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Thor gets excited, Thor has interests outside of hammers okay, Thor reads modern bride and this is canon, Wedding Planning, Weddings, pinterest is a gift TO the gods, proposal, silliness, steve is a polite boy, the interests are focused on weddings, you know when Tony Stark proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikketkrikket/pseuds/Wikketkrikket
Summary: As well as being the god of Thunder, Thor is the god of weddings, marriage and fertility - a role he does not get to indulge nearly often enough. So when Stark proposes to the Captain mid battle, Thor is particularly delighted.





	The Ledger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radar_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radar_Girl/gifts).



> My sister made me write this after we were joking about it, even though I think she could have done it better. 
> 
> Not proof read, please be kind!

The Ledger

 

Over time, Thor had come to appreciate the usefulness of comm units during a battle. It was certainly easier then bellowing to your allies over the sounds of sword-crash and thunder-clap, and after some uneasy consideration Thor had concluded it probably didn't count as cowardice to _not_ yell out your tactics for your opponents to hear. He was more glad of it than ever, though, when it meant he got to bear witness to the moment, mid battle, when after long years of courting, Tony Stark finally proposed to the Captain.

Stark must have done something reckless, because it was the Captain's voice that came over the comms first, saying exasperatedly, ' _Tony_.'

'You called me Tony! You said only codenames in the field and you called me Tony! Everyone tell _him_ off.'

' _Iron Man._ Don't be stupid.' The Captain's voice grew softer as he added, 'I would like to still have you around after this.'

'Yeah?' Stark asked, firing off his repulsors even as he did. 'You want to keep me around forever, Cap?'

'Of course I do.'

For a moment Thor was shocked, but then, what more natural than a proposal in the heat of battle? When the blood was racing, when the danger brought all passions to a fever pitch, of course the two warriors would choose this moment to make their promise. Thor let off a few celebratory bolts of lightning streak across the sky like fireworks, and then set to taking down their enemies with a renewed vigour. If he knew Stark, the post-battle revels would be particularly spectacular today, and, more importantly, Thor would finally have opportunity to bring out _his ledger_.

Thor was very proud of his ledger and felt the others would surely be very impressed. Particularly as it would save Stark and the Captain so much time in planning their nuptials, and give them more time to engage in what Thor was certain would be very lively and creative lovemaking. The ledger was full of every kind of wedding, but the one he had planned for them was particularly well-developed and, Thor was confident, perfect.

Well, he had enough experience. He had kept the ledger ever since he was a child, planning the hypothetical wedding of everyone he knew, in every possible combination. It had somewhat bewildered his parents, but as he, unlike his brother, could not be kept quiet and still with any other kind of bookish activity, he had been encouraged in the pursuit. Eventually Odin had realised Thor was also the god of weddings, which explained everything, and definitely wasn't a made up title to legitimise his embarrassing fixation like Loki always said it was. In any case, when he had met the Avengers, they too had been added to the book in every combination. It had been fun, learning about Midgardian wedding traditions, and there were so many magazines from which he could cut pictures that would best represent his vision for the occasion. When he had come to think of Stark and the Captain, the ideas had flown easily to his brain and on into the book, even though they had not yet been courting at this time. Thor liked to think that meant he had predicted the relationship. It did not.

Dragging his attention back to the task at hand, Thor felled three more of their foes with one blast. For once, victory could not come soon enough.

 

***

 

'My heartiest congratulations!' Thor boomed as he entered the room, startling the poor Captain. The others were already assembled in the living room of Stark Tower, drinks in hand, but Thor had paused to go and get the ledger, which he had left on a table near the door. With both hands thus free he was able to clap them genially on the shoulders – barely causing the Captain to sag but nearly knocking Stark off the bar stool – and pull them into a tight hug. 'Your wedding will be a day of such celebrations the cries of joy will still be heard a hundred years hence!'

Thor thought this was a rather pretty blessing, one he had written a few years ago in the index at the back of the ledger and had been saving for a special occasion, but it might have been a little bit too effective; the happy couple just looked at him and each other with something like confusion.

'What wedding?' Widow asked from across the room. 'What, did you guys mislay my invitation?'

'You will be invited, sure enough!' Thor said, too excited to let the couple answer for themselves. 'And you will treasure the invitation forever, for it will be - ' He stifled himself quickly. No need to ruin the surprise just yet. (The invitations would be designed and laid out as if it was one of Stark's blue prints, and bound with a Celtic knot in honour of the Captain's Irish ancestry; and as a symbol of their eternal love). 'You must be patient!' He said instead. 'They haven't even had time to -' He reminded himself at the last moment that Midgardians had all sorts of peculiar sexual hang ups, and that the last time he had asked the Captain if he had enjoyed full satisfaction in his explorations of Stark's body the polite enquiry had not been well received. So, cutting himself off again, he said '...enjoy their engagement.'

' _What_?!' The room cried as a whole.

'…what.' He thought he heard Stark say faintly, but of course must have been mistaken.

'I congratulate you on a most romantic proposal,' Thor said to him, though he himself would have added a little more in the way of declarations of love. He reached for a drink all the same, ready to celebrate the occasion. 'A simple promise, given in the heart of danger, to be committed to one another forever! What else is a marriage meant to be? I wish you every happiness and I will ensure your nuptials are the most blessed in the Nine Realms.'

'Thor,' The Captain began, made awkward by his generosity.

'Don't worry,' Thor reassured him. 'I have been preparing for this, and there's no reason the fertility blessings won't cover adoption or children conceived by magical means.'

Neither Stark nor the Captain looked reassured. In fact they looked almost alarmed.

'Relax,' Thor said, less formally. 'I've got this.'

'Thor, the thing is...' the Captain trailed off uncertainly.

'Your offspring will be healthy and numerous,' Thor explained, then remembered too late that Midgard also had hang ups about who could and should raise children. 'If that is what you want,' he added, a little belatedly. He hoped they did want. He had worked hard finding appropriate blessings. He took a sip of his drink to hide his disappointment.

'Wait, can we back up here?' Bruce asked, walking over to them with a smile breaking out on his face. 'That was a _proposal_? You two are getting _married_?'

There was a beat of silence as Stark and the Captain gazed questioningly into each other's eyes. It was terribly romantic.

'Yes,' The Captain said, quietly, evidently still in shock.

'Yeah,' Stark said, 'Yep, that is... that is a thing that's happening. We're getting married. Yay.'

'Yay.' The Captain echoed, and Thor could wait no longer. He dashed over to the table and back, bringing the enormous ledger and setting it down with a satisfying thud between them before turning to the appropriate page.

'Let me take you through it,' he said, unable to keep the gleam from his eyes.

 

***

 

'Thor, buddy,' Tony said, one hour and six double pages of the ledger later, 'We have got to introduce you to Pinterest.'

And so he did. At first, Thor wasn't sure. After thousands of years of making up the ledger by hand, he wasn't at all sold on the idea of a digital version. However, once Tony showed him how to save pictures and to print them, Thor was enthralled, and excused himself to his room to go and explore this whole new world in privacy.

Tony and Steve stared at the book, Steve turning over the pages in quiet and bewildered amazement. Tony had to give it to Thor, it really was the perfect wedding for them. A small, intimate and informal ceremony, with a splash of prayers to the ' _Captain's God whom he says is actually God and not just an alien mistaken for one_ ', followed by the greatest blow-out party 'i _n the history of the Nine Realms, that will run the vineyards of Midgard and the vaults of Stark dry!!_ '. True, there were some weird ideas involving swords and beer barrels, and a weird preoccupation with blessings, but overall it wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

'So,' Natasha said, breaking the silence. 'Was that a proposal?'

Tony snorted. 'Uh, what do you take me for? You would _know_ if I proposed. You wouldn't be able to miss it.'

Steve groaned.

'So, you aren't actually getting married,' Bruce said. 'When are you planning to tell Thor?'

Silence. Steve and Tony looked at each other again.

'So, you're going to get married just to avoid embarrassing Thor?' Natasha asked.

'He was just so excited,' Steve said, guiltily.

'Weird, but flattering,' Tony agreed, flipping through the ledger to look at the other weddings. 'And when he's put this much work in, it would be rude not to.'

'Well, my mom always told me not to be rude,' Steve nodded. And then the reality seemed to sink in more, and he leaned over to gently kiss Tony's cheek, making the other man hum happily.

'You two are sickening,' Natasha said.

'Uh, not as sickening as you and _Loki_ ,' Tony said, gleefully, holding it up to show her.

' _What_?!'

Upstairs and completely unaware of the tumult he was causing, Thor was blissfully going through Pinterest. He had stumbled into a vein of lace capes and cloaks for wedding dresses, and thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He had already printed several for the ledger. This was going to change _everything_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug - Most of the ideas here were from conversations with my sister, Radar_girl. If you want to read epically written, hilarious and yet emotionally nuanced stories about Loki, Thor, their relationship and their adventures on the Statesman, you really should be reading her fic Asgardians in Space!
> 
> No joke, Loki is bff with a sentient shapeshifting shopping trolley and not ONLY will you become emotionally invested in the relationship, it may just break your heart. READ IT AND PROVE ME WRONG, I DARE YOU. 
> 
> P.S. If that doesn't convince you, Radar_girl was also the instigator of the post floating around Tumblr that the Captain America PSAs from Spiderman Homecoming were actually made by Loki, shapeshifting and screwing with them. So, yes. This is how her magnificent brain works.


End file.
